bodenebas high school
by bodenebasfanfic
Summary: a rivetaing tale about five guys and a anime school in japan.
1. Chapter 1 - the beginning of our high sc

THE first day of school and our protagonists shared a hopuse together but they were squatting but they had guns so the police would not take the house back

it was 3 am in the morning and chris was already up and takeing a shower together with nate (No GAY) egan came in to take a slimye shit and said "what the flip guys are yougay?"

no chris and nate said in onision ok so i guess it not gay lol egan then begins to vrush his hair with a cumb whiole takeing a huge ass shit

now we introduce our character nelçs he is a known hackers known as anonymous he is not very fond of showring but boy does he cook good

oh who me? im lil marco JK im chaops the MAIN PROTAGONIST and the collest and i am very strong and i neednt take shower because i alwasy smell good

i wake up to the sound of nelss mechanical keyboard and i say "nels stop hacking or im gonna tell your crush about it fag" i check my phone but my phone is gone its not there sanymore

and i forget that i have no fone and tis a relief "WE ARE LATE TO SCHOOL GUYS"

no we are not egan said in a very hedonist way "ill will make break fast"

"NO i will!" NELS abandoned his coding in html to cook breakfast for all of us and i made the coffee from my mind

everybody was having a go0od break fast together they were laughing and telling jokes and gettin ready for the first day of anime high school

why the name bodenebas you may ask its because it was what chris graffitied on our home our house in the evening of breaking in while running awya from the evil PROMESEUS (aka prometheus if your a gay)

We all got in our uniforms and we got on our bikess twas a very beatufil mornign

"WHOEVER GETS THERE FIRST IS ME" i said then i started to pedal faster and faster and faster and faster

"AND WHOVER GET THERE LAST IS GAY" i yelled while biking very fast like a sonic boom (makes sonic boom with mouth) but i got into an accident i ran over a girl

and i went to help her turns out she was going t o our school too she was beautiful with black hair and good eyes i was stunned my pant was hard

nels was on his lap top while on his bike and chris could still hear the noise of evil PROMESEUS ringing in his head but PROMESEUS is long gone,...

egan was slow as fuck cus he aft lol nate was second because he didnt wanna trun gay

SCHOOL BELL RING

oh no im late


	2. Chapter 2 - the jorney has beginned

Ok now I am the narrator so buclkel up bucko (im egan).

****FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL*****

so we ran into the school house and proceeded to find our locekrs. All of us had bread in our mouths as we ran to school (cuz we realize were in a real life anime). All of our locekrs were together cuz were best buds! our lcoker numbers in order was 302...303...304...305...307. who owned mysterious lcoker number 306? we didnt know. It is a mstyery.

So we all went to same class cuz we coordinated our schedules together. Bell rang at 8:50 annoucner lady said: "GET TO CLLAS". So we did. So we went. We proceeded. To the class. ok. Now we went to our first class which is history class. We freshmen so we taking world history. Our teachers name?: mr. goku. mr. goku begins class at the strike of 9am in the mroning. We were fuckking round and going CRASY in the classrom rowdy. So mr gokue took cotnrrol.

"SIOT THE FRICK DOWN" mr cgoku said.

So we sat down.

"ok now class I am your teacher mr goku. I am hear to teach you about history. Lets begin open your books to chapter 1."

I thought "this class is totally boring dude" but oops I siad it out loud lllol

mr goku turns around: "WHAT YOU SAID TO ME?"

me is silent, points to nate

Mr gokue looks at nate: "I cahnt believe youve done this."

Nate shrugs.

Mr goku proceeds with his class as per usual. Now I give details.

Nels seated himself at the back of class. He pulled out his laptop with a mouse and separate mechanical keyboard (for hacking purposes). Nels decided to bring a family sized bag of lays potate chips as well. He opens them with much difficulty and noise. Every bite is suffering. He takes a slimy chug of blue blast mountain dew. It drips from his mouth to his chin and onto his clothes. He creates sticky keys. No one in the back of the room can hear what mr goku is saying because of the tick tack of the keyboard and the crunch of the potates. His stench is so overpowering that most people move to the front of class anyway.

Chris decided to sit in front of class cuz hes a GOODY TWO SHOES. He looks at mr gokus bulge for all of class. He thinks "wow if I did the succ I would get a easy A!" but hes too much of a pussy to give (or get) the succ.

Nate and chaos sit next to me in class. We're the cool kids you could say. Of course we pretend we dont talk to fags chris or nels cuz theyre not in the cool clan. What we do for all of class is do spitballs at teach and he looks at us with confusion and dsiappointment. Were cool.

I notice that chaos is doing a nosebleed. He asks for teacher to leave to remedy his bleed. Teach complies. Chaos leaves, me confused. I ask to go to the bathroom and I go. I run down the hallway like NARUTO and find chaos crying in the bathroom with blood all over his shirt from his nose.

"omg what happened chaos?!" I ask.

"i like that girl in class..." he says.

"which one?"

"the one... with the good eyes and the black hair..."

of course I knew immedieately which one he was talking about. Since im cool everyone talks to me and I know there names so I know her name is Carolina.

"hmmm that scool I guess why you need to cry tho?"

"becus... bceauese im to skared tutaktu her..."

"dont be a pussy fag"

"o ok"

chaos remedies his nosebleed and stops crying. We walk back to class and sit down and he gives a sly wink to carolina. His face and clothes is covered with blood. Carolina blush. I blush. Chaos blush.

*******RING RING RING********

class ends at 9:50 and we walk back into the hallway. Our journey has just yet begun.


	3. Chapter 3 - the journey beginne again

our joureyenm has beginned.

hi it me chaos again i bet egan that fucking faggot pussy talked shit about me in the last narrative so i will be making it uop to him

second class is biologay and when the teachs was about to talk a werid looking guy came in class with uniform teacher say

"you must be the new exchange student from south florida, USGAY"

the student strikes a pose and laughs teacher say present yourself

he went to chalkboard and wrote his name his name was sofloan7onio

"ugh what a smeklly" egan say to me

"agre" i sya but nate is silent cus he is the silent cool guy im thwe sporty cool guy with big muscle i dont cry or have nosebleed

"why dont you sit there next with those cool looking guys" teacher say and i cringe internalluy,.

sofloan6onio sits next to us and sez "HEY GUYS do you like cold steel the hedhgyheg"

ugh how could have he know my secret i think to myself only

egan says waterver and nate flips him off and sofloan7070tonioo shakes his hand *nate hand) sofloan60onio looks at carolina for a split second i am about to punch him to smithereens.

*evil lauygh comes from my mouyth" he thinks its friendly so i laugh it off lol

in class teacher was teaching about boys and girls and how they are diferent and how girls are gross and stupid fuck but not my bae

she talked (the teacher was a woman_) about human reproduction and i stare at carolina and she blusshes and laughs a bit

egan says way to go fucker

i thank him but he did not help me

sofloan68690onio fone ring and i thank good i dont have a fone but i do have G-SHOCK on my wrist so that makes it up for it, his ringtone was "In The End" by "Linconl PArk"

teacher looked at him menacingly and he turn it off but i do have to say the music was dope

ACHOOOL BELL RING

next class is physics!

"what is heavier? 1 kilogramme of steel or 1 kilogramme of feathers"

nate raises hand and says 1 kilogramme of steel of course!

that is right nathan! teacher said i think she is into him cus she dintt stop looking at his bulge it was also known as the battle of the bulge a game we used t play as kids we

would ram our bulges together and call it the battle of the bulge not to be confused with actual world war two battle

"of course not teachs! both are the same weight." the class begins to laugh at me but i prove them wrong when i reach out in my bag and get a balance and 1 kilogramme of steel and 1 kilogramme of feathers and balance them

in front of class. carolina is pleased with my KNOWLEDEGE. the clçsss is g shocked and then i look at my G-SHOCK to reafirm my manlyhood i do the usainm bolt pose teacher was

still shocked by the end of class and kept muttering to herself "but steel heavier than feathers"

SCHOOL BELL RING LUNCH TIME!


	4. Chapter 4 - new enemy arrives

now im the narrator again cuz cahos is gay lol. Im egan.

The trio of 5 goes to our lockers to get lunch. Except chaos cuz he brought his lunch to class. We all still felt bewildered by the kilogramme of steel incident. We all run down the hallway like SONIC and NARUTO mixed together. We make it to our lockers after bumping into many a person and we see an unflattering sight.

"PROMESEUS" says nels.

Yes it is me" says promesesus

"i thot u livd in texas not japan" said nels

"nope" said promeseus "i wanted 2 go to anime school" he swallowed the bread in his mouth.

We get our lunches from our lockers and go back to class. We see chaos with a saddened expression on his face. We ask him.

'whats up" said chris

"shes got a boyfriend.;..." says chaos

"OMG NO" I said

"who is it?" nate whispered

"his name... is... is... PROMESEUS!"

we all gasp in unison

"we gotta beat that fucker up! get him to dead!" said nate

I take a bite out of my hoagie sandwich.

"yeah lets beat that fucer after school" said chris tiredly (almost bed time)

"its a plan" we all agrreed

Chaos looks sadly at his G-SHCOCK.

"its almost time for class" he uttered

"ok we will go"

next class just so happened 2 be literature class. We all sit in the back of class and admire the teachers PHAT ASS. She was a black lady roundabout the age of 34. we all got RAGING HARDONS and had to go the bathroom to relieve ourselves. As we all fapped furiously in the bathroom stalls we discussed matters.

 **Fapfapfapfapfapfapfapfap**

"so whats the plan for promesesus?" I said, out of breath

"IM GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT DUMB FAGGOT" said chaos

"AUGHIUAUGHUHAHG" chris ejaculated

"me too" said nate, who is not able to eject semen because he has not reached puberty

"ok but we need weapons." I said

"thers no guns in japan" said nate

"i know fag I mean baseball bats n stuff" I said

"ok"

"ok"

"ok we wil go after school and buy weapons." we all agreed.

We went back to class without washing are hands. Chris's cum soaked cargo shorts emitted an aroma of masculinity. Carolina looked certainly impressed at chaos's masturbation prowess.

We proceded to read the fable of huckleberry finn. We didnt listen though cuz were cool. We couldnt anyway because of nels's keyboard. He was hacking the mainframe of promeseus's computer. He found much scat porn and had trouble containing a second wave of ejaculate. However he also found his roblox passwords and proceeded to steal all his TIX and robux. The war has just begun.

****AFTER SCHOOL******

We all rode are bikes into downtown Tokyo. We found a store that suited all of our needs a few miles from school. We went in and the store clerk immediately looked at us with a gaze of suspicion. However we were not hooligans. We merely wanted weapons. I grabbed a spiked baseball as nels went into the adult section and obtained a forehead dildo. Chris procured a pickaxe because of his minecraft obsession. He would probably not be able to swing it because it was way past his bedtime. Chaos did not get a weapon. We were simply perplexed.

"chaos wheres ur shit?" said chris, yawning

"u mean my SHIRT" he said

he ripped off the arms of his shirt with his respective hands and revealed his HUGE GUNS

"THIS is my weapons..." chaos said.

We all looked in awe.

We bought everything for over 9000 japanese yen and got back on our bikes. We were ready for a boss.


	5. Chapter 5 - suns up, guns up

ANIME INTRO!  
hi it me chaos the vengeful we biked all the way to the top of school and nate say "we on school roof"  
"INDEED" said nels through tesxt to speech while wearing a foregead dildo "its time to duel." chris said egan looked at me he knew i was ready to fight on sight! on sight!  
i see carolina. she run to me. "I HATE HIM!" i ask who "PROMEUSEU" se say "wat he do dis time" i say he was prapagin for a batle here on school roof i look deep into carolinas eyes and say this place belong to you and me my hands cupping her ass "oh you are so romantic chaos so much better thaN PROMEUSUS" "BITCH what you say?" promeseus comes out of nowhere weth the yakuza in the sunset school roof "bae get back" i say to her and she comply and my buds come help me they all got wepon but i hef no wepon it was a true battle now. we mowed down waves of yakuzas until we got to their leader PRMESEUS. nels was using his hacker powers to kill them with fire shooting from his forehead dildo nate was using an airsoft tecn9ne like the csgo one wielding it like a true gangster life. blood was everywhere. dead mans in the ground. blood in my veins. we got rid of them all ONLY PROMESUE was left so we all charged at him at the same time but he kept disapearing and apearing agian "wtf" we asy *evil PROMESEUS laugh* you will never get me with those human power! he kept laughing then chris came from behind and proceded to swing the pickaxe he bought earlier then fell in a deep slumber. bed time was served. and PROMESEUS died a horrible death but then his body was no where to be found we saw him flycodind wawy.  
"r u ok" i ask carolina "yes now that you are here"

we celebrate the 92nd death of PROMESES and go home to bask in the glory of the battle that had followed. we indulged in barbeque and pizza

ANIME ENDING!


	6. Chapter 6 - its all over

at the babrbek and pizza party (it egan again)

me and cahos and chris and nels and nate all had a good pizza. it wwas from papa johns of course. we ate the perpperoni pizza. we were all laughing and having a good time and we even invited soem hot girls 2 cum and indulge with us, but only carolina came. all our friends were there too. jackson and pollock and james and jerome and john and jeff and jeferson and poip was there from school. even sofloan790nio was there. there was beer to and we all got so fucked up on beer and weed (except cahos cuz hes a STRAIT EDGE)

carolina and chaos talked allll night.

"do u love me?"carlonia asked

"yes i do" chraos said

chaos then left and he had a boner from his encounter with carolina and wanted to relieve himself once again (i could see precum in his pant) but he looked real sad so i talked to him.

"what rong?" i said

"i...its carolian..." he said

"what about her?"

"odnt laugh but..."

GRA DA DADA DA DA DA - chaos got a text and looked at his phone

"shit i goota go" he said

he ran away naruto style and i shrugged and et the pizza. i mingled with party guests and axed about chaos.

"whats up with chaos?" i said to sofloan80no

"idk dude i jus wanna lift" he said

"ugghh wat a normie" i thought to myself and myself only

"im gonna go pick up sum chix" he said and briocedded to do a gurl doggy stile over the brockly buffet table

i got even more dranks and i passe out in my bed listening to ex number 5

NEX DAY

i woke up and chris and nels and nate were all in the bathtub naked togehter (NO HOMO) and it was full of puke because they was too drunk. the smell repulsed me so i vomited on them to wake them up and they did.

"wheres chaos" i said

"idk" they all said in onision, "he never cummed abnck"

"fuck why is line talking to me" i say in real life because luine just messaged me at 11:37 at night

so i go to look for chaos i got on my bike in my shit stained clthes (rowdy party) and i go to the place I know he will be: the arcade which had a newly installed neo turf masters cabinet. i got there and of course he was tehre.

"DAD I NEED MORE QUARTERS" i heard him yell but dad was not there

"ok son" i said and gave him a quarter sack which i always carry around

chaos looked at me with pupy dog eyes and i said "lets play bitch"

"ok"

so we talked over a round of neo turf masters

"why did you have 2 leave last night mannn?" i asked as i got a hole in one on hole 3 of arisona

"welll i got this text..." he said

"spit it out"

"it was from promeseus..."

i almost broke the arcade cabinet in an autistic conniption fit

"W.T.F." i said

"yeah thought he was dead right?" he said

"umm yea" i say

"i have a secret"

"wat"  
"I AM PROMESUES" he yelled and punched a hole through the arcade cabinet

he morphed into his final form (jojo josetaar from joo's bizard adventure")

"YOU CAN NEVER DEAFEAT ME! CHAOS IS DED NOW!" PROMESEUS YELLED

"O NO" I SIAD

i GOT ON MY BIKE AND went back to the house where my fam was! they were all showering together (no hmomO) and i ran in and grabbed all there dicks for their attention

"CAHOS IS PROMESEUS" I SADI

"NOOOOOooooOOOO"

"GRAB YOU'RE WEAPONS HES TRANSPORTED TO HISF INAL FORM"

so they all grabbe their signature weapons and readied for war. promeseus showed up and we all hacked and slashed until the day went out. nels impaled his crotch witha forehaed dildo and chin dildo in the same motion. i whammed a spiked baseball straight in his stomak. nate delivered the final blow with his tec9ne (which he called his stick of justicce) and he was dead. promesues said his dying workds:

"i...will...never...ugh...h...h...h..."

he morphed back into chaos, who was also ded. carolina ran out and grabbed his stiffy and said 'NOOOOOOOOO"

i pciekd her up adn cumforted her. it was finally hovver. promeseus was dead for the last time.

epiloguge

me and carolina live happily ever after in the bahamas and get fuck often. nels and his mechanical keyboard got married and produced many dorito offspring of different flavours. chris never did find love but lives under a layer of over 9000 friendzones. nate continued to be the collest kid in high school and went to prom and fukked the prom king hold it in your butt.

the and.


End file.
